


acaronar

by kami (slowburnsunsets)



Series: oumasai AUs [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sunflowers, but im too soft for that, falling asleep together, this was supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowburnsunsets/pseuds/kami
Summary: Trust is a weakness, and falling in love makes people even weaker. Ouma has spent his whole life under this impression, and Saihara is willing to spend the rest of his own teaching him otherwise.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: oumasai AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	acaronar

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work ever posted on ao3 so i'm sorry if it's bad, haha. hope you enjoy !

"C'moooon! How can a tall person be slow?"

Saihara laughed, the pull on his jacket's sleeve tugging him along behind a much smaller boy. Ouma's hand was so small, true to his core nature near that of a child's. Sometimes Saihara forgot that - after all, the liar's intense personality overshadowed his outward appearance most of the time.

"Ouma-kun, be careful," Saihara warned, though the smile entrancing his lips warms his words, "if you go too fast, you're gonna get hurt."

"Me? Get hurt? Nonon!" Ouma denied, "supreme leaders don't get hurt. Danger is my middle name!"

A pause, and then: "but that's just a lie!"

"Of course it is, Ouma-kun." Saihara sighed.

"Hurry, you slowpoke!" Ouma whined, picking up his speed to a full sprint as he pulled Saihara behind him.

For years, Ouma and Saihara have spent their days in this field, watching the sunsets and counting the stars, running in the rain and dancing under the sun. Ever since their early years of middle school, this had been their routine: to the field they went everyday after school for hours upon hours. No one else ever came across this field. In a sense, it felt like it was made just for them - a little world for just them two.

Extraordinarily enough, there was a small hill in the midst of the yellowing field littered with sunflowers sprouting up to touch the sun.

The tall blades of grass pushed against their legs, dividing paths created only by them and for them. Saihara took the time to avoid each little flower growing nearby; Ouma bulldozed right over them.

"Ouma-kun!"

Saihara was not the strongest person there was. That was so obvious that Ouma even managed to convince Gokuhara to believe Saihara was a humanoid _noodle_ (which? Rude, but he wasn't entirely wrong, damn it). But despite his lanky arms, he was the only one who managed to keep himself from falling.

Ouma, on the other hand, went tumbling down the side of the hill, a little ball of black, white, and purple rolling through a sea of yellow and green.

Saihara found himself sprinting back down to the bottom of the hill, nearly tripping over his own self as he reached him. "Ouma-kun! Are you okay?"

Ouma rolled onto his back, grass wedged in between his illogical strands of hair and a smile plastered on his face. "Aw, Saihara-chan cares about me! I don't mind that at all."

The nervous blush that tinted the taller boy's face was enough satisfaction for Ouma. He didn't make it any easier on the detective, spouting out more bits of teasing even as Saihara checked him for bruises or scrapes. 

It wasn't until later when the two of them were resting atop the hill, Ouma sprawled out with his arms tucked behind his head and Saihara sitting crisscrossed with a book in his hand, that the sun started to set and the wind grew colder.

Beside them, on the top of the hill, sat a single tree, old and overbearing with a shelter of gold and orange leaves -Ouma always called it 'Mr. Treeman,' solely so he could sing a parody of _Mr. Sandman_ and reference towards Saihara every time he mentioned a 'dream' in the lyrics- that cast shadows overhead.

"Shumai, I'm boooored." Ouma rolled onto his side, large violet eyes staring at the boy.

"Weren't you sleeping?" Saihara's eyes never left the pages his book, pale fingers running along the spine of its leather cover.

"Sleeping? In the _day_? Does my beloved Saihara-chan take me for a lazy bum who naps all the time?" Ouma gasped, feigning a devastated expression, "waaah! That's so mean! And totally rude!"

Accompanied by a skeptical eyebrow raise of his own and a telltale smile from Ouma, Saihara asked, "Do you like mysteries?"

"Nuh-uh! They're toooootally boring," Ouma groaned. His Totally Real Tears disappeared as quick as they came. "Nishishi, just kidding. I think they're neat! But their mysteries are no match for an evil supreme leader's mind like myself."

Saihara smiled gently - damn it, fine; _maybe_ Ouma's childish personality was just a little amusing. Okay, fine. It was absolutely endearing. But only because once you got used to him, Ouma truly was one of a kind. It just took a lot of effort to decipher him, and truth be told, Saihara was starting to accept that he may never truly understand the liar. But . . . he was going to try. After all, they were still young.

Every lie Ouma spun was like another barrier between them. It would take time and effort to understand him. But while most people were deterred by obstacles and puzzles that were too confusing to comprehend, Saihara was drawn to them. He wanted to know more. And if it meant spending the rest of his life at Ouma's side, that didn't seem so bad.

Saihara leaned back until both he and Ouma were laying on the top of the hill, flipping to the beginning of the novel. With one last inhale, the detective started to read the book aloud. Ouma listened intently to his words for hours until the sky was inked with shades of purple and blue, the sun nothing more than a mere line of yellow haze along the horizon in the distance.

"Saihara-chan better not be planning to murder me in my sleep," Ouma murmured with a grin, eyes drooping closed with heavy exhaustion, "otherwise I'll have to send a hundred assassins from my organization after you."

Ouma grew up under the impression that trust, outside of his small band of pranksters with backgrounds similar to his own, was a dangerous thing. It made people soft. It gave them a weakness. So falling asleep beside Saihara, even after all these years, was still an experience. He wondered if it'd always feel like this, for years to come, for the rest of their lives. That thought alone ceased his threat to nothing but an empty promise, one that Saihara must have deducted the true meaning behind, or something close to it, at least, because he just smiled awkwardly before closing his eyes.

Ouma's eyes fixated on the settling of Saihara's hair across his face, over his shut eyes, loose strands blowing in the wind. The blue shadow from night sky mixing like palette onto the taller boy's pale skin. The way that, despite all his dark colors, the detective seemed to fit into a field of light so easily in the day. The warmth of Saihara beside him, how he didn't even flinch in his sleep as Ouma rested his head on his shoulder. The rising euphoria that burned in his chest as Saihara pulled him closer, their limbs becoming a tangled mess.

Years and years of living among a lifestyle not meant for the soft-hearted had taught him trust was a fragile thing, a delicate thing, something complimenting others such as joy and love, and ultimately served as a weakness. To both his group of misfits and to his past self, he had promised to never succumb to those feelings, to never grow weak. 

Ouma looked at Saihara one last time before falling asleep in his embrace.

Trust was a weakness, and love made people even weaker. But if this was what being weak felt like, maybe he didn't mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> references:
> 
> +"acaronar" - to tenderly, lovingly pull someone closer
> 
> +"field littered with sunflowers" - sunflowers represent adoration, loyalty, and longevity
> 
> +"spending the rest of his life at ouma's side" - quoting oumasai's graduation event from v3's love across the universe: "you wanna get to know the real me, right? then you should stay by my side."
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
